gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Japan
' ' Flags there are many flags. japansdefenses5.jpg|Main Flag japansdefenses6.jpg|War Flag japansdefenses7.jpg|Cartoonish Flag japan light.jpg|Flag as its Under The Society of Light japansdefenses8.jpg|the Newest Flag japansdefenses9.jpg|Newest Soicety of Light/Japan flag japanflag1.jpg|The Newest and Main Flag Overview The Empire of Japan is led by the Emperor, The Prime Minister and The Vice Prime Minister, which have a council to back up ideas and vote on new laws, which is split into different departments. Japan is under the control and power of The Society of The Light! Userbox Add this userbox if your a part of us! code: Members Emperor - Bill Plunderbones Prime Minister - Davy Hookwrecker Vice Prime Minister - ~~Spot Open~~ Empress - (None) Looking to join? If you would wish to join, leave a message on my talk! Department of Defense This is hearby the most important department, it includes defending head political figures, defending our homeland, and defending the colonies. ~~Spots Open~~ Homeland Defences - ~~Spot Open~~ Colonial Defences - ~~Spot Open~~ Department of Trades In this department you will be managing the imports and exports of Japan. ~~Spots Open~~ Worldwide Trading Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Central Intelligance Agency This is an important department, it accounts for gathering information on hostile and friendly countries alike, making sure that our nation's plans are secure, and sending out agents and operatives to either assassinate or spy. ~~Branches off into separate departments~~ Directorate of Intelligence First Line Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Collection Analyst - ~~Spot Open~~ Political Analyst - ~~Spot Open~~ Publications Officer - ~~Spot Open~~ Clandestine Service Human Intelligence Officers - ~~Spots Open~~ Directorate of Science and Technology Senior Project Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Technical Analyst Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Engineers - The Daggerpaine Industries members Directorate of Support Legal Services - ~~Spots Open~~ Support Services - ~~Spots Open~~ Department of Warfare This is yet another import department, in here you will be managing battles at sea, and land, you will also be advising the Emperor and other head figures. ~~Spots Open~~ Maritime Chief of Staff -~~Spot Open~~ Chief of Staff Ground - ~~Spot Open~~ Advisors - ~~Spots Open~~ The Secret Service ~~Spots Open~~ If you are in the secret service you will have more power above agents from the Defence Department in protecting the main political figures, your task will be to ensure the protection of the Emperor and other figures. Agent's names will not be released. 300px|left 300px|right|Japan's Military March (KIMIGAYO March) 300px|left300px|right Maritime Ranks (Lowest To Highest) Ground Force Rankings (Lowest to Highest) Pictures of the Tokyo Imperial Palace Japanese Palace.jpg|An Old Painting of the Palace 220px-Square_of_Meiji_Palace.JPG|Part of the Palace Square Throne Hall.JPG|The Throne Hall The Reception Hall.jpg|The Reception Hall Front Entrance of Reception Hall.jpg|The Front Entrance of the Reception Hall The Lotus Moat.jpg|The Lotus Moat Pond in East Garden.jpg|The Pond in the East Garden A Guard Tower.jpg|A Guard Tower Bridge to Main Gate.jpg|Bridge to Main Gate Main Gate.jpg|The Main Gate Building of the Imperial Household Agency.JPG|Building of the Imperial Household Agency Dojo for the Guards.JPG|The Guard's Dojo Music Hall.jpg|The Music Hall Teahouse.jpg|The Teahouse Building of the Former Privy.JPG|Building of the Former Privy Council Music Department.JPG|Music Department of the Board of Ceremonies Museum of the Imperial Collections.JPG|Museum of the Imperial Collections Archives.JPG|Archives and Mausolea Department East Gate Guard Tower.JPG|East Gate Guard Tower The Island Ports Japanese ports host a wide variety of ships entering and leaving the ports, from merchant ships to ships with warlike purposes. Russian and British ships are the most common seen in these ports. Cities Japan hosts a variety of Cities, some large some small. You can find some interesting monuments and structures in these. Some of the most popular Cities are seaports. japan_lg_02.jpg|A small village. wonders_lg_01.jpg|A seaside village. wonders_lg_02.jpg|A Japanese village built along a river, a few ships are passing by. In front of the tower, some Japanese troops are being trained. Maps Japan topo en.jpg Japanesemapbasic.jpg Territories The territories in Yellow are controlled by The Japanese Empire. Note: Click on picture to enlarge for a better view. *The Giza terriorty outpost of Egypt is also controlled by Japan also to watch Africa *An outpost is built on Mount Olympus in Greece to watch Europe *Mount Everest is another Base to watch the Chinese empire and as a everlasting portal. *An embassy on Notre Dame Island of Paris, France as a securitive base and personal interest in wake of the rising dispute of France. Administrive Divisions Japan consists of 47 Administrive Divisions. Each is ruled by a governor. Hokkaido - Richard Goldvane Aronori - ~~Spot Open ~ Akita - ~~Spot Open ~~ Iwate - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Yamagata - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Miyagi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Fukushima - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Nigata - Governess Keria Kinover-Mar Tochigi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Gunma - ~~ Spot Open ~~ lbaraki - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Tokyo - Governor Bill Plunderbones Saitama - ~~ Spot Open~~ Chiba - ~ Lord Parax of the Ottomans Kanagawa - ~ Spot Open~ Nagano - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Yamanashi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Shizuoka - Parax of the Ottoman Empire Toyama - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Gifu - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Ishikawa - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Fukui - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Aichi - Reyes De Luz(Al spark) Shiga - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kyoto - Governess Kat Bluebonnet Mie - Governess Samantha Goldshot Nara - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Hyogo - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Osaka - Natallie Spark Wakayama - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Tokushima - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kagawa - Jeremiah garland Tottori - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Shimane - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Okayama - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Hiroshima - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kochi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Ehime - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Yamaguchi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Fukuoka - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Saga - Capt.Lannon Oita - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Nagasaki - Jarod Pillagebane Kumamoto - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Miyazaki - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kagoshima - Governor Jason Brawlmartin Okinawa - Governor Jason Shiprat Japanese Soldiers Japan's soldiers are highly trained and wield a variety of unique weapons. You never know what they might be hiding under their armor. 22473583154bd6348a52.jpg 5307230_f520.jpg tinbaything.jpg Japanese Industry Japan's industry is mainly war objects, Ships, Swords, Daggers, Guns, etc. While in war the Japanese people work very hard to supply allies and Japan with sufficient supplies. as Well as The DI Satellite Cannon as main artliery and the Pyarmid Weather Gem. It also is in league with Daggerpaine Industries. Energy With a possible energy source centuries away with help from the Society of Light and the Mining division of Daggerpaine Industries as well as the Gen of Peace Voodoo Priestess. There are 4 types of gems Green(normal color) Red(telekenisis) Blue(shielding)Yellow(Light power). each crystal surges with goldish energy flickers. They are a concentrated form of voodoo power found in a special area of the Carribean under Cuba near Tia Dalma's hut. They were 10 found at once and most were replicated using Voodoo so many of the weapons and ships can be fitted with these. Known uses of the Gems Swords Sword 1.jpg Sword 2.jpg Sword 3.jpg Sword 4.jpg japan airship6.jpg|The Emperor's Sword Ships Japan uses many ships most Merchant ships to trade with other countries and Fishing ships to catch fish for food for Japan and trade. The Emperor has a personal air-barge ship for himself high officals or visiting guests from countries. redsealship.JPG japanship.jpg|a barge Kentoshi_ship_800x537.jpg Billship1.jpg|a TSOL merchant ship also serves as Japanese merchant ships. japanship1.jpg|a Japanese Merchant ship japanship2.jpg|a Japanese Fishing vessel on rough seas japaneseairbarge1.jpg|Emperor's personal barge Navy The Navy is made up of the Society of Light's navy bil ship.png|The Society's Main flagship the Malestrom. japanship3.jpg|a Typical Japanese Warship Airfleet With help and approval of John Brealsy of England The Japanese empire has made 5 airships to act as defenses and possible weapons of japan Powered by the voodoo energy crystals to make them fly. in orde rof weapons they were fitted with 20 deck cannons and 10 gun deck cannons in the hull out the portholes. as a extra meausre they were given 2 DI - Tri-cannons mounted on the bow and stern as well as the workings of bomb bay doors to drop the Firework bombs upon invaders or enemies. Guns EdoJapaneseArquebuse.jpg 4683338573_5997c6035c_z.jpg matchlock_guns_many.jpg japanesefun4.jpg|Redesigned Satellite cannon to fit this age Daggers daggerjapnese.jpg japanesenavaldrik.JPG tantodagger.jpg Tanto-Swords.jpg dagggger.jpg Miscellaneous kusarigama1.jpg clubclub.jpg kama.jpg Defenses With threat of many other country users as well as The Followers of Darkness, Emperor Bill with help from Daggerpaine Industries to rig many fake trees as well as real ones interset with the real ones as hidden rockets gotten from China's Fireworks and reconfigured into a rocket like bomb of this age and time. as well as under the snow. In permission with Parax the Japanese outpost in Egypt at Pyramids of Giza is also the Society of Light weather manipulator gem base. Firework Bombs A Special type of gunpowder bomb that was engineered to explode when in contact with a object. when Bill ruled China as well as Japan he had them made before giving it to Emperor Banna and commisioned them for Japan weapons. they are placed all over the japanese countryisde set to go off if enermy atatcks occur. Allies If you want to be an ally, contact either the Emperor or the Prime Minister. Allies inclue: Sweden England Russia Hawaii Sparta China Ottoman Empire Enemies These countries/guilds/people are hostile to Japan. Enemies include: The Fruit Followers , The Followers of Darkness , any hostile country. Asian Empire Conquered Lands News No news Banished Persons These people are banished from Japan and will not be allowed to take any part of the government or step on Japanese soil (Including Korea, Tawain and the Islands). *Dandandragon (Ben Squidskull) Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:Role-Play